


DRABELL

by neverland0313



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverland0313/pseuds/neverland0313
Summary: DRABELL(n.) drabble + panbell.a.k.a compilation of my baejang/panbell drabbles. also posted on Twitter (@neverland0313).updated leisurely.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Lee Jangjun
Kudos: 4





	DRABELL

### story about the sofa and a misplaced blanket.

“Why is this blanket always here? It's supposed to be in the bedroom.” Jangjun whines, trying to snatch away Seungmin's blanket that is draped on the back cushion of their favorite sofa. Seungmin slaps his hand. “Let it be. It will be handy whenever you doze off on the sofa.”

Jangjun frowns. “Excuse me? YOU doze off on the sofa. Not even once have I ever dozed off on the sofa.”

Seungmin recalls countless nights where Jangjun snuggled up on him sleeping on the sofa, and how Seungmin would always wake up in the dead of night to wrap themselves up with the said blanket. He snorts. “Yeah, sure.”


End file.
